ben_10_omniverse_the_video_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Omnitrix (Original)
Omnimatrix, better known as the Omnitrix, was a watch-like device that attached to Ben Tennyson's wrist in the And Then There Were 10 of the Ben 10 series and is the device that the series revolved around. The Omnitrix was created by Azmuth as a tool of peace in an act of repentance following the destruction caused by his previous creation, Ascalon, a weapon of terrible power. The Omnitrix had a two-fold purpose: *It would promote inter-species understanding by allowing other beings to experience different ways of life. *It would serve as a repository for the DNA of over a million different intelligent species, preserving them in the event that any of them should ever become extinct and bring them back. *Secretly, Azmuth had another reason for creating the Omnitrix: he hoped that his estranged lover Zennith, who had left him as he created Ascalon, would learn of his change and come back to him. The Omnitrix was destroyed in The Final Battle: Part 2 in order to prevent Vilgax from further using it. Azmuth revealed in The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2 that he had started working on the second Omnitrix ever since Ben found this Omnitrix. Appearance In the first form that Ben encountered, the Omnitrix looked like a very big wristwatch, primarily black and grey in color, with a grey (or black) dial in the middle (like a watch face) which has a green hourglass shape (the intergalactic "peace" symbol, also on Plumbers's Plumber Badge and Galvan Prime) on it. This symbol design, however, was a scratch guard, which fell off after Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens. When Ben selects his aliens it shows the alien's silhouette. When it recalibrated, the Omnitrix gained a more watch-like shape, a green wristband, became smaller and sleeker, and the face dial became black and green. The inside of the hourglass shape glowed in different colors at certain moments. These colors signify the mode that the Omnitrix was presently in. When Ben is selecting his aliens it rather shows the alien's hologram standing on the core rather than the alien's silhouette. Modes |-|Active Mode= Omnitrix Prototipo.png|Active Mode (Original Omnitrix) ReOmnitrix Alienforce.png|Active Mode (Recalibrated Omnitrix) Active Mode is the Omnitrix's default mode. Actual usage time is unknown (about 10-20 minutes). The Omnitrix seems to time out sooner if it's taxed by activities with a lot of moving, like fighting. However, if regular transformations are tampered with, the user can't always turn back. After the Omnitrix recalibrated, the symbols on the aliens were also of the green color, and located on their chests (Dwayne McDuffie said this was because the Omnitrix was working properly). |-|Recharge Mode= Red Omnitrix.jpg|Recharge Mode (Original Omnitrix) Recharge Mode Recalibrated1.png|Recharge Mode (Recalibrated Omnitrix) When the Omnitrix times out, it goes into Recharge Mode. It takes around 5 minutes to recharge, though it may take more time if tampered with. Recharge Mode's main purpose is to keep the Omnitrix from damaging the user. The Omnitrix is powered by a special self-renewable power supply that will long outlive Ben. The Omnitrix can instantly recharge to protect the user from direct physical threat. This was shown when Ben was stuck to a wall about to be killed by Kevin 11 and when Zs'Skayr tried to possess Ben. Both times, despite just timing out within a minute earlier, the Omnitrix recharges instantly when the user's life is put in direct threat. This feature was switched off after the recalibration. If the user is knocked out or hurt enough, the Omnitrix will revert them to their normal form. The recalibrated Omnitrix times out with no warning due to the warning being switched off when the Omnitrix recalibrated. In War of the Worlds: Part 2, the Omnitrix had reset, turning the time out warning feature back on. The hourglass, when recharging, also flashes red instead of remaining a solid red as it had when the Omnitrix was in its original form. *In The Secret of Chromastone and on, the Omnitrix flashes green instead of red when signaling a time out. *In War of the Worlds: Part 1 when the Omnitrix was repairing the DNAliens' DNA to make them human again, the Omnitrix went into Recharge Mode. |-|Capture Mode= Omnitrix Capture Mode.jpg|Scan Mode (Recalibrated Omnitrix) Omnitrix defect.jpg|Scan mode (Original Omnitrix) When a new DNA sample has been unlocked from the Codon Stream (it identifies the DNA on Primus, then unlocks that DNA), or when the Omnitrix captures new DNA not present in the Codon Stream. Can also reclaim lost or removed alien DNA that was in the Codon Stream. Unlike in the original series, the Omnitrix in Alien Force would not scan by touch (due to its recalibration). |-|Self-Destruct Mode= Omnitrix count down.png|Self-Destruct Mode (Original Omnitrix) Self-destruct Mode.png|Self-Destruct Mode (Recalibrated Omnitrix) In Self-Destruct Mode, the Omnitrix charges energy while counting down until it explodes. S.D.M. functions as a last resort should the Omnitrix fall into the wrong hands. It can be activated by Voice Command. When in S.D.M. for a few days, the Omnitrix can charge enough energy to cause an energy ripple that will destroy the entire universe. In the original series while the Omnitrix was in S.D.M. it sent out bursts of energy that threw Ben through the air. When the S.D.M. is activated, the Omnitrix sends out a signal that any ship can pick up (unless it was activated by Voice Command), such as when Vilgax picked it up with a stolen ship and Tetrax picked up the signal. Likely as a distress signal. The S.D.M was used and successfully triggered in The Final Battle: Part 2 though it only destroyed the Omnitrix and not the universe because it was charged for 30 seconds (as opposed to a few days). |-|Recalibration Mode= The Omnitrix begins to recalibrate while selecting a set of new aliens. The Omnitrix makes a beep-like noise, then it changes to a glowing black and green and morphs into its new shape. It is unknown how Recalibration Mode is activated. According to Dwayne, the Omnitrix has hundreds of different forms (this is to fit different users). Features General *The Omnitrix acted as a wireless receiver for the Codon Stream. **By accessing the Codon Stream, the Omnitrix rewrote the user's DNA and transformed them into one of the 1,000,910 DNA samples. The Omnitrix cannot transform the user into another of its own species. *In order for the user to change size, matter was created from energy or reconstituted to energy as needed. *The Omnitrix had a quick change feature. *The Omnitrix would alter its size to fit the user's size, as shown in The Final Battle: Part 2. *When transformed, the Omnitrix protected the user from negative effects, like possession by an Ectonurite, the effect of Corrodium or Dr. Animo's mutant ray. *If someone tried to tamper with the Omnitrix against the user's will, the Omnitrix creates a large feedback pulse for defense. *Once placed on the wearer, the Omnitrix cannot be removed by normal physical means. *The Omnitrix could show a database image of all aliens unlocked. *The Omnitrix was able to repair genetic damage, such as turn DNAliens back to normal and remove the Xenocyte. *The Omnitrix could genetically manipulate DNA or reprogram a species' DNA (like fuse DNA from different species of aliens). *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, the Omnitrix in the original series had a scratch guard that Ben didn't know how to remove. It fell off after Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens *The Omnitrix changed the aliens' eye color to match the user's eye color. **This can be turned off. *The Omnitrix could be synchronized with another Omnitrix even without the user's intent as revealed by Professor Paradox. Extensions *The Omnitrix had AI (Artificial Intelligence). *The Omnitrix functioned as a GPS as shown in The Final Battle: Part 1. *The Omnitrix could create a hologram map, which is similar to the one in Plumber Badges. *The Omnitrix had a 2-way communication system with Plumber Badges. *The Omnitrix had a built-in Universal Translator. *The Omnitrix could teleport the user through Azmuth's teleportation channel. Color Coding *The Omnitrix could display ten colors, each meaning something different: **Green: Active Mode **Red: Recharge Mode **Yellow: Capture Mode **Blue: Recalibration Mode **Purple: Controlled **Orange: Self Destruct Mode (original Omnitrix form) **Grey: Deactivated **Black: Stop Mode **Pink: Under spell effect **White: Not Working Properly Display Modes *The Omnitrix had two known display modes **Black silhouettes of the aliens. **Dark green holograms of the aliens. *By changing the settings on the Omnitrix, either display modes could have been used with either Omnitrix form. Clothing *The Omnitrix could alter the clothing of the wearer to better fit the alien forms. **Ben lost this function in Alien Force because the Omnitrix recalibrated. **During Alien Force, nanomachines broke them down and stored them until the transformation ends. Allocation *When the user was transformed, an Omnitrix symbol appeared on the chest. The symbol was actually the Omnitrix itself, appearing in this form because many species don't have wrists. *The Omnitrix was in the center of the chest area on every alien in Alien Force is for easy access. The symbol was put in different places on some aliens in the original series which was a side effect of the Omnitrix not working properly. Voice Command *The Omnitrix could be controlled by voice, called Voice Command. **Access Master Control ***Unlocks the Master Control but only works to Azmuth's voice. **Decouple Omnitrix Command Code: 000 - Release Coupling - 0 ***Removes the Omnitrix. **Omnitrix Self Destruct in (time): Command code: 000 - Destruct 0 ***Activates Self-Destruct Mode. **Abort Self Destruct Code 10 ***Deactivates Self-Destruct Mode. **Omnitrix Reset Code 10 ***Activates Reset Mode. **Omnitrix Abort Reset Code 10 ***Deactivates Reset Mode. **Command Function Override Code 10 ***Overrides function. Malfunctions *If the Omnitrix's faceplate cover is broken off, the result was DNA hybrids. *When exposed to an electromagnetic interference, the Omnitrix could cause unintentional transformations and the Omnitrix will be unable to deactivate until the source of the interference is gone. **This could work in reverse, rapidly changing the user from one form to another until someone/something stops it. **Azmuth reformatted and corrected these errors in the new Omnitrix.